ObMod: A New Horizon 17
Characters * Vylaela * Max MacKay Location * Melothm, Royal Dungeon * August 13th 2017, 1602 UTC VOX Archive * Vylaela: schistic rift opens, footsteps, cthonic schistic rift closes I'm back. Miss me? * Max MacKay: groan, footsteps How long were you gone this time? * Vylaela: Earth time? Uh, about an hour? lip smack * Max MacKay: Only an hour?! groan It felt like... It felt like weeks. How much time has passed since... Since Ellie- * Vylaela: Killed you? 3.4 seconds It's been some time. * Max MacKay: Centuries?! Decades?! * Vylaela: Just a few years. * Max MacKay: That's all? Hmm... So she's what, twenty-two or twenty-three? * Vylaela: She's still a teenager, Max. But enough of her, Max. lip smack Let's talk about you- * Max MacKay: She's still a teenager?! I've been in hell, exposed to countless torture and punishment for what felt like centuries and she's still a teenager on Earth?! * Vylaela: You're losing sight of the bigger picture, Max. You've all this time to consider what went wrong and to learn to master your devilish nature. She hasn't. * Max MacKay: You're right, Laela. Of course. I'm sorry, it's just thinking about her up there enjoying her youth whle I'm down here- It enfuriates me! * Vylaela: Well, the good news is you won't have to be down here much longer. * Max MacKay: Wait, your mistress has found a way to resurrect me? * Vylaela: In a matter of speaking. It's not a true resurrection, but more of a loophole, really. * Max MacKay: Explain. * Vylaela: Simple. Just stay close to me. My mistress will summon me once she has the necessary preparations. When she does, I'll just take you with me. * Max MacKay: Surely it can't be that simple... * Vylaela: No. It's not, but over the last few summonings, I've been undergoing some aura manipulations from my mistress. When she summons me, if you're close enough to me, I can shield your aura with my own and the summoning spell will allow me to take you with me back to Earth. * Max MacKay: But I'll be a ghost on Earth- * Vylaela: That's the beauty. The summoning spell will make you as corporeal as I am. * Max MacKay: Interesting. How long will that give us on Earth to enact my revenge? * Vylaela: Excuse me? * Max MacKay: The summoning spells are temporary, aren't they? What's the longest your mistress can keep us on Earth? A few weeks? * Vylaela: Oh, no... Here's the kicker, Max. My mistress has discovered a way for us both to remain on Earth indefinitely. * Max MacKay: How... How is that possible? * Vylaela: You. You make it possible. * Max MacKay: Explain. * Vylaela: Your human heritage ties you to Earth and once the ritual makes you corporeal, you'll no longer be bound to your ethereal prison. * Max MacKay: Wait, ifthat's the case, why do you get pulled bact at the end of your summoning? * Vylaela: I'm not human... or part-human like you, Max. I am forced to return to my realm without an anchor to Earth. * Max MacKay: So how do we make your stay on Earth permanent? * Vylaela: This time I'll have an anchor. * Max MacKay: You mean a host? You'll possess someone? But I thought you were going to be corporeal. * Vylaela: No. I'm not possessing anyone, Max. You're not listening. I will remain in this form. I will have my full power! I'm not possessing some meat-suit, it'll be me in the flesh! My own sexy and hot devil flesh. That's the benefit of having an anchor. For as long as my anchor remains intact, I will have a connection to Earth. * Max MacKay: Okay... And this anchor will be what? Some magical gem or relic your mistress is providing? * Vylaela: I guess you could say that. * Max MacKay: Okay, that's cryptic. * Vylaela: What can I say. giggle I'm a seductress. I like to tease. * Max MacKay: But you are certain you will remain on Earth? * Vylaela: I ain't going anywhere, Max. I told you, when Ellie is dead and buried and made to suffer the same pains you had, we will begin your conquest of Earth and when you rule it as its emperor, I will be there at your side as your queen. * Max MacKay: You're sure of that? * Vylaela: I am very sure of that. moist lip smack You can't get rid of me, Max MacKay, even if you wanted to. * Max MacKay: Well, I don't. * Vylaela: Is that so? * Max MacKay: It is. Leale... You... You're the most beatiful thing I've ever seen and while I would give anything to take back this torture I've endured here, at least through it I was able to meet you... and for that I am thankful for it. * Vylaela: Wow, Max... That was corny. moist lip smack Seriously, I'm succubus. You can just slap my ass and pull me into your bed. I don't do the pointless, empty flattery. * Max MacKay: Is that what you think that was? I was being sincere- * Vylaela: Max, you're the descendant of a prince of hell. Devils aren't sincere. * Max MacKay: I don't know about that, I feel like- * Vylaela: That's your problem. moist lip smack You know nothing, Max MacKay... Now, we got some time to kill, so let me teach you some things. dropped on mattress Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues from ObMod: A New Horizon 16. * Story continues in ObMod: A New Horizon 18. * Debut of Vylaela and Max MacKay. They are seen next in ObMod: Dangerous Ground 2. Links and References * ObMod: A New Horizon 17 Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Vylaela/Appearances Category:Max MacKay/Appearances Category:The Cadre/Appearances Category:Melothm/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline